


two on one

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Dom/sub, Felching, Gags, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Sam and Jessica are in a loving relationship where things are fairly vanilla. And they both love it but sometimes want a little something else, and what they both want is to be Dommed the hell out of together. So they have someone  that they have occasional sessions with who accepts them both as his subs for the night. Lot of humiliation and orgasm denial would not be amiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	two on one

"So, Sam," Ryan asks with a smile, "you think your girl's doing a good job riding my dick?"

Jess' face is already red, has been even since Ryan walked in the door and ordered them to get down on their stomachs and lick his shoes clean, but she could swear it heats even further at the question. It's not an excuse for her to stop though and so she keeps bouncing on Ryan's dick as she watches Sam.

Bound to the chair with a ring around his cock, Sam doesn't have much choice other than to watch the spectacle of Jess sinking down on Ryan's dick in the middle of their bed. He's gagged too, a heavy ball gag that has him drooling, and he struggles against the ropes with a moan as he nods.

Chuckling, Ryan lands a slap to Jess' ass and she joins Sam's moan at the jolt of pain that goes through her. Sam's eyes trail down her body, over her jiggling tits and the faint whip marks on her stomach to where Ryan's dick is buried in her dripping pussy, and Jess grinds back on his cock with renewed eagerness. Maybe if she's good enough, Ryan will let her come.

"Now, now," Ryan says with a slap to her pussy that has Jess gasping, "you know the rules. You lost, you come second." His grin goes straight to Jess' cunt. "It's your own fault that your boyfriend's a bigger slut than you."

Planting a hand between her shoulder blades, he shoves her forward off his dick and onto the bed. Jess catches herself on her hands and knees but Ryan's hand is on her head before she can sit up. "Stay there for me," he orders. "Keep all those pretty holes open."

Painfully aware of her wet, open pussy, Jess opens her mouth too as she watches Ryan climb off the bed to Sam. He unties him quickly and Sam drops to his knees in obedience as Ryan leans over to unfasten his gag.

"Good boy," Ryan says, running his hand through Sam's messy hair. "It's time for your reward soon but first I want you to crawl up there and taste just how wet your girlfriend gets when she's being fucked like a whore."

A fresh burst of humiliation hits when Sam meets her eyes. They've been doing this long enough to learn obedience though and she doesn't move as Sam crawls along the floor and then up onto the bed. His ass is red from the spanking earlier and Jess bites her lip in sympathy at the thought of being made to sit down like that. The plug in his ass isn't helping either but Sam doesn't try to remove it as he settles into place behind her and buries his face in her wet cunt.

It's shameful for both of them, having Sam's face literally rubbed in Jess' pussy when she was getting fucked by another guy a minute earlier. Sam licks tentatively at her pussy, lapping up her wetness, and Jess pushes back helplessly before looking up to see Ryan watching with a smirk.

Grasping her hair, he pulls her head up sharply to ask, "What have you learned today, whore?"

"I-" Jess shivers as Sam licks over her clit. "I need to get better at sucking dick, sir."

Ryan smiles. The night's contest had been a dick-sucking one; they had both been given a fake cock to suck and Ryan decided Sam's performance was better than hers. They'd both still been humiliated and punished all night but as the winner, Sam's evening is set to end on a higher note than Jess'.

Jess is kind of embarrassed about how much that turns her on.

"Well, awareness is the first step," Ryan says fondly. "Maybe you'll do better next time." He pats her on the cheek. "Now open up."

Jess groans at the sight of the gag but opens up anyway. It fits over her mouth and buckles behind her head, but it's the fat bulge attached to the inside that presents the problem. It's not as big as a dildo but it's enough to hold her attention as it fills her mouth.

"Hands on the floor," Ryan says and Jess crawls forward, painfully aware of the short fake dick in her mouth as she slides off the end of the bed until her hands are on the carpet and her ass is in the air.

Ryan lets out a pleased hum but doesn't say anything further when he slides a thick plug into Jess' pussy.

"Chair," he says finally, and Jess breathes a sigh of relief as she crawls into the familiar chair. Ryan buckles her in as Sam stays on the bed, mouth open and cheeks pink, and Jess squirms when her ankles and wrists are fastened down to leave her open and exposed.

"Let's see," Ryan says in contemplation, "if your boyfriend gets a five out of five for sucking cock, what do you think you get?"

Jess swallows, unsure of the consequences of the answer, but ventures a guess through the gag. "Three?"

"Sounds good to me," he says with a smirk and Jess drops her head when a groan when she sees the nipple clamps dangling from his fingers. She can barely move enough to flinch as he fastens them onto her tits and she squeezes her eyes shut at the press of them digging into her sensitive nipples.

Her determined silence becomes a shriek when Ryan adds a weight to the chain between the clamps. A second and a third one follow until Jess is gasping in pain but Ryan just looks at her in contentment. "And that makes three."

Suddenly glad she didn't pick four, Jess breathes through the pain but lets out a whimper of relief when she feels the plug inside her start to vibrate. It's not enough to make her come but the pleasure balances out the pain enough for her to concentrate on the action in front of her again.

Climbing up behind Sam, Ryan tugs on his reddened cock to make him cry out before spanking him firmly on the ass. "You've been a good slut today, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir," Sam says with almost military inflection.

"And what do good sluts get?"

"They get fucked, sir." From the chair, Jess can see the smile on his lips.

"Do you want to get fucked, slut?"

"Yes, sir," Sam says, spread open and desperate, "please, sir."

"Ask me nicely, slut."

"Please, sir," Sam begs, pink-cheeked and glassy eyed, "please fuck my ass, sir."

Ryan's lips curl in a predatory smile and Jess' cunt clenches around the vibrator when Ryan pulls the plug out of Sam's ass and slams home hard. Sam arches beneath him, fingers curling in the sheets as he pushes back onto the dick, and Ryan reaches forward to tug his head back by his hair as he rides his ass.

He fucks him hard and rough, and from the way Sam submits, Jess guesses that's exactly what he's been craving all night. Ryan tugs on his hair, slaps his ass and grips his hips hard enough to bruise but none of that stops Sam from grinding back onto his cock.

His own dick is hard between his legs, bouncing with every thrust in, and Ryan reaches around to snap the cock ring off with the warning, "Don't you dare come yet, slut."

"No, sir," Sam gasps, ragged and rough. He ducks his head for a second, only to have Ryan pull it up again, and when he meets Jess' eyes, she knows he's as desperate to come as she is.

Ryan picks up the pace. It's been a while since he came on Jess' tits earlier that evening so she's assuming he's desperate too and she can't help but urge him on. Her nipples ache from the clamps and her pussy is soaking wet from the combination of the stimulation of the vibrator and the sight of Sam getting fucked open in front of her, but she smiles around the gag in her mouth when Ryan finally thrusts in deep with a guttural moan.

He comes inside him, filling Sam up with it as his strokes become more shallow, and he reaches around to cup Sam's balls with a smile. "You can come, slut."

Sam doesn't hesitate. He comes with a cry, hips jerking forward into Ryan's fist as he splatters the covers with come, and Jess nearly sobs with how bad she wants to join them.

Ryan pulls out as soon as Sam's finished and Jess pleads through her gag, pulling against the restraints on her wrists and ankles. On the bed, Sam's slumped on his elbows but he doesn't resist when Ryan pushes his dick in his mouth to have him lick it clean.

Glancing over at her, Ryan smirks. "Aw, do you want to come, whore?"

Jess nods frantically, not caring at how much the motion makes the clamps jiggle.

Letting his dick slide free of Sam's mouth, Ryan walks over to unbuckle her. She stretches her mouth wide when he works the gag out but can only sigh when he makes no attempt to remove the clamps.

"Crawl over there and clean him up," he orders. "Then you can come."

The weights on her nipples hurt more when she sinks to her hands and knees but she breathes through clenched teeth as she crawls across the room and up onto the bed behind Sam. His thighs are spread but shaking and Jess watches Ryan's come drip from his well-fucked hole, trickling down his thigh.

"Today, whore," Ryan says. "Unless you don't wanna come?"

Shaking her head, Jess leans in to lick the come from Sam's ass. Sam shudders at the first touch of her tongue, moaning like he's being fucked all over again, and Jess smiles against his ass as she pushes in to get all she can. It's just as humiliating in reverse, eating another guy's come from her boyfriend's ass, but she's so desperate to come that she's pretty sure she'd swallow a hundred loads if Ryan told her to.

"Good whore," Ryan says, smoothing his hand over her ass. 

Jess spreads her legs eagerly, keeping her mouth pressed to Sam's hole as she lets out a needy whine. 

She nearly cries when Ryan finally reaches down to touch her clit. It barely takes more than five circles of his thumb before she's coming, her release sweeping through her in a hot, wet rush and she gasps against Sam's ass at the blissful hit of her orgasm.

She drops down to her elbows in the aftermath, her clamped nipples still aching as she tries to catch her breath, but she jumps at the sharp slap to her ass that follows. Sam gets one too and they both look up to see Ryan watching them with raised eyebrows. "I didn't say you were finished."

He points down to the sheets where Sam's come is still laying in sticky stripes. "Get your faces in there and lick that up," he says firmly before holding up a collar and leash with a grin. "Then maybe we can start on round two."


End file.
